Let $\mathbf{a},$ $\mathbf{b},$ and $\mathbf{c}$ be unit vectors such that
\[\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b} + \sqrt{3} \mathbf{c} = \mathbf{0}.\]Find the angle between $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b},$ in degrees.

Note: A unit vector is a vector of magnitude 1.
Answer: From the given equation,
\[\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b} = -\sqrt{3} \mathbf{c}.\]Then $(\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}) \cdot (\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}) = 3 \mathbf{c} \cdot \mathbf{c} = 3.$  Expanding, we get
\[\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a} + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{b} = 3.\]Then $2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} = 1,$ so $\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} = \frac{1}{2}.$

If $\theta$ is the angle between $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b},$ then
\[\cos \theta = \frac{\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b}}{\|\mathbf{a}\| \|\mathbf{b}\|} = \frac{1/2}{1 \cdot 1} = \frac{1}{2},\]so $\theta = \boxed{60^\circ}.$